


Show Me

by dwinchestersgirl88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, HP: EWE, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Slight bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwinchestersgirl88/pseuds/dwinchestersgirl88
Summary: It all started with a letter to Percy.





	Show Me

_**My Dearest Percy,** _

_**First I know you might be surprised by this letter, but I promise it's not a prank or joke. I'm writing this because I finally gathered enough courage. Courage to tell you that I love you. I've you since my fourth year, though I have been drawn to you since my first day at Hogwarts.** _

_**There is so much about you that made me want to get closer. I love your sharp wit and dry humor, you regal bearing, smarts, sexy looks, and of course the no nonsense personality. I love everything about you and wouldn't change anything. Yes, I said sexy looks, never doubt that you are good looking. I will be happy to prove it to you over and over again, as many times as you wish. To let you know I will be the one bottoming, unless you are an equal opportunity lover.** _

_**As you can guess I am male and I know you had dated Clearwater when you were at school. If you can't see yourself dating the same sex I won't be upset by the rejection. I just hope you might give me a chance.** _

_**I'll tell you who I am if you accept my courting offer. I want to show you the world and show you how much you mean to me.** _

_**Awaiting your response,** _   
_**H** _

Percy looked up from the letter. He was shocked someone, some guy, confessed their love and offered to court him. This has never happened before. His relationship with Penelope never went past hand holding and hugging. Penelope only dated him because the guy she liked picked her best friend. That's why Percy wasn't too brokenhearted when she ended things in their sixth year.

He read the letter again. The person was younger than he was, simply by saying _my_ fourth year not _our_ fourth year. Percy had to admit he didn't feel disgusted at the thought of another man being in love with him. He also liked the thought of being the one to top and probably wouldn't oppose to bottoming occasionally.

The war was over so Percy doesn't have to please people anymore. No more Ministry job for him. He was going to start his new life. First he'll accept this offer, then start working on his business proposal. Things were going to go his way and no one is going to stop him, not even Molly Weasley.

Percy pulled out a piece of parchment. With a smile he began to write.

_**Dear H,** _

_**I accept your offer. Show me the world. Show me you love me.** _

_**Percy** _

He gave the letter to the owl. As he watched it fly away, a part of him wants the owl to fly to Harry and not some mystery person. Once it was gone he went down to eat with his family. The stay at the Burrow was temporary. His parents wanted everyone there after the scare they got from almost losing Fred. Percy was happy that Fred had pulled through. In a weeks time Bill, Charlie, the twins and himself will leave and return to their lives. Hopefully never seeing Molly, Ron, and Ginny again.

"Percy, I called you down ten minutes ago. What were you doing?" Molly glared as she demanded an answer.

Percy sighed internally. Mentally counting down the days. "I was responding to the letter that had arrived."

"What letter?" Molly demanded again.

Percy shared a look with his brothers. They all had anger and annoyance in their eyes. None of them could stand their mother or younger siblings.

"A personal letter, mother. If I wanted to share I would have announced it." Percy's voice was tight to hide his anger.

"Percival Weasley--"

"Mollywobbles, I smell something burning." Arthur cut in to stop Molly's rant.

Percy sent his father a thankful look. Arthur just gave a slight smile. He looked at Charlie who gripped his shoulder in silent support.

Just as Molly came back the floo flared. Seconds later Harry walked into the room. Everyone greeted him. Percy stared, having to notice the changes right away. Harry wasn't wearing his glasses, his hair was longer, and he looked more feminine since the last time Percy had seen him. In his opinion Harry Potter was gorgeous.

"What brings you by today, Harry dear?" Molly asked nudging at Ron and Ginny.

"I came by to ask Percy if he wanted to go to Italy with me." Harry answered looking at Percy. The man in question blushed lightly while giving Harry a confused look.

"Percy!" Ron and Ginny sneered at their brother.

"Yes, Percy. And no I'm not telling you why, or change my mind, or let you come along." Harry glared at Ron, Hermione (who was giving him disapproving looks), and Ginny. "So, Percy, want to go to Italy with me? If you like the trip I'll take you on a world tour." He smiled at the redhead.

"I would love to go with you. Come help me pack." Percy gave Harry a pointed look.

"Of course." Harry replied following the taller man up the stairs. Shouts of their name followed them.

As soon as the door was closed and Harry's wards were in place, their lips connected in a passionate kiss. Their moans mixed as their tongues caressed each other. Harry's hands tangled into Percy's hair while Percy lifted Harry up, pinning him between the door and his body. The younger of the two broke the kiss when their hips began to move.

"Perce," Harry took a deep breath. "I want to continue, but not with your family trying to break through. Also I want to court you properly."

"We will be courting each other." Percy corrected. He kissed Harry one more time before withdrawing his wand. With a simple flick his possessions were floating into his trunk. A swish had his trunk in the palm of his hand, shrunken down to fit in his pocket. "Ready."

"Good. Hold on tight." Harry ordered and waited until Percy gripped his shirt. With a pop they left the Burrow. " Welcome to Black Cottage." He beamed as he announced their location.

"Where are we exactly?" Percy asked looking out the windows.

"On a secluded island a hundred miles from Greece." Harry answered. "We will go to Italy, but at a later time."

"Do you really love me?"

Harry cupped Percy's face tenderly. He stared into the clear blue eyes. "For four years you have been in my thoughts, both awake and asleep. I love you so much it scares me sometimes. I will always love you and whenever you need me to show you I will do so happily."

"It scared me to see you go through that tournament. I wanted to hex Dumbledore for allowing you to go through with it. Then when I saw you in Hagrid's arms looking lifeless I was angry, because I knew right then that I loved you and I didn't get a chance to tell you." Percy confessed with tears welling up in his eyes.

"Oh, Percy. I'm so sorry." Harry whispered before kissing the older man softly.

Percy broke their kiss this time, licking his lips to get more of Harry's taste. "Show me the world."

"Gladly."

* * *

 

**Seven Years Later**

"Percy...baby, please. Harder." Harry begged squeezing his lover's waist tightly with his thighs.

"How can you still be so tight?" Percy grunted, shifting his hips to hit his husband's prostate as he pounded into the tight arse.

Harry clawed at Percy's back with one hand while the other squeezed a firm arse cheek. His low keens mixed with his husband's grunting growls. It still takes him by surprise how dominant Percy can be in bed. Harry loved it, craved it every time.

With one final hard thrust to Harry's prostate both of them let their release take over their bodies. Percy growled Harry's name while the younger cried out. Percy started thrusting again, this time dragging out their orgasm until they became too sensitive.

"The last time we had sex like that you were pregnant with Tobias." Percy was still panting, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the sweat and come drying on his body.

"Surprise!" Harry smiled as he rolled to lay on his husband's chest.

"Really?" Percy beamed when Harry nodded. "I love you. When do you want to tell Gideon and Tobias."

"Later. Right now I want to enjoy my husband before our children wake up and demand we tour Disneyland."

"Its a good thing we saw the world before they were old enough." Percy responded stroking Harry's back.

"Perce?"

"Yeah."

"What if the letter was written by someone else?"

Percy stared at his husband in disbelief. "It took you seven years and three children to ask that. If the person hadn't been you I would have turned them down. I told you when we escaped the Burrow I knew I was in love with you."

"I'm glad to hear that." Harry moved to straddle his husband. "Ready for another round."

"You showed me the world. Now show me you love me." Percy smirked.

~Fin~


End file.
